Spring Of '69
by BitShortForAStormtrooper
Summary: The events of Return of the Jedi with an unexpected twist... please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I did begin posting this story on Jedi Council Forums, but it's all saved as one big document on my computer so it's probably not divided up the same way... I hope you enjoy it, and please don't be put off by the slightly strange beginning!

Spring of '69 Chapter 1- 14th May 1969

"Carrie, for the love of… will you _stop _kneeling on your seat?"

"But Miss! I can't see!" The dark-haired girl replied indignantly.

"It's your own fault for being small." Her teacher muttered.

"It's not! Mom said I haven't had my growth spurts yet!"

The Beverly Hills High School bus drove on Highway 5, heading towards Concord. The school was going on a trip there. It wasn't like Concord was a bad place- Miss Heath liked it just fine- But six and a half hours with barely any breaks wasn't her idea of a good trip. Not to mention the constant pestering from the seventh grade was driving her mad.

"Carrie Fisher will you please _sit down_!" It was going to be a long day.

"Harrison! You wanna play draughts?"

"Why? God, it's a English game!"

This caused laughter from his friends. Harrison grinned.

"Concord is so far away." His friend George groaned.

"Not too far, boys. A few more hours, that's all." The bus driver said, not taking his eyes off the road. Groans from the passengers.

"Whose idea was this trip anyway? 'Hey, let's go to the New Hampshire State House and completely waste a week on a pointless trip.' I mean, really?"

Harrison smiled again as his college friends laughed at his joke. He lent back in his seat and looked out the window. It was looking like rain. _Maybe I can still get out of this trip…_

Mark kicked a Dr. Pepper can down the sidewalk. _Stupid errands. I should be hanging out with John and Steve right now. Or studying! Maybe when I do finally get into college I'll have forgotten everything I know about school! You wish, Hamill._

A red coach drove by. The words RIPON COLLEGE, WISCONSIN were printed on the side.

_Wisconsin? That journey must've taken a day at least! _Mark watched as the bus drove by. It was strange for anyone to be coming to Concord from anywhere outside of California, let alone the other side of the U.S. Oh well. Maybe they were just passing through or something. Then a thought struck him.

"Blow! I left my library book at home!" Mark groaned to himself. Well, the library wasn't _too _far away. He'd just go in, apologise for not remembering, and go down to the mall before anyone noticed. Easy.

"Carrie! Where are you going?"

_Sugar._

"Nowhere miss, I just, err… need the toilet."

"Be quick."

Carrie ran off. _I can't believe that worked! Where should I go? _A large, old-looking building across the road looked okay. She looked around for anyone who could've seen her escape. There was no one but a blond- haired boy of about eighteen on the opposite sidewalk. Carrie looked both ways before crossing, then ran across the road. _Yes._

Harrison slipped off before anyone saw him. While everyone else was looking for the nearest toilet block, he ran off it the opposite direction. _Find a library. _Harrison loved reading. He'd lose himself in a book for ages._ Just find one, and it'll be fine._

He looked up. CONCORD FREE PUBLIC LIBRARY was written on a sign above his head. _Bingo._

Mark made his way to the librarian. _Aw man, she's gonna kill me. _He was about to start talking to her, when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. A book rested on the top shelf- and it was _glowing_. No one else noticed it. Mark edged closer. Yep, it was radiating green light. _No way._

Carrie walked into the library. She figured she'd just spend a few hours here, then go back to miss. Sure, she'd get into trouble, but she needed some free time. Hang on. A book? _Glowing_? She rubbed her eyes. No, it was real. _Wow._

Harrison walked in. No one even looked at him. _One day, when I'm famous, I'll never be able to walk into a library without people flocking for autographs. _

Fiction? No, he wanted something like… oh, he didn't know. He usually just walked around looking for a book that looked interesting. Wait. Was that book _glowing?_ It was. He looked around. The other people in the library could have been statues. Slowly, he edged towards the shelf.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope this chapter will help the story to start making sense!

The three of them reached the book at the same time. Mark took a step back. He didn't care. If someone else wanted it then… no, he was cool. The other two obviously had the same idea. Mark didn't even know who could reach that book. Well, maybe the older guy. He was quite tall.

The girl retreated and was about to turn when Mark gasped.

"Are you… you're not!"

"What?" she asked, looking at him.

"Oh my god!" The older man said, "You sound like Debbie Reynolds!"

"Well yeah, she's my mom."

"God almighty!" Mark breathed.

"So? It's not like _I'm _going to be like her anytime soon."

Mark looked at the other man's jumper. "Ripon? I saw your bus!"

"Oh yeah, well it's not technically our college bus. It's a coach that some smart guy decided to paint with our name on."

"Your voice sounds familiar." The girl said.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Hey you're in… A Time for Killing! That's it!" Mark realised.

Harrison grinned. "Yeah, I'm Harrison Ford."

"Wait- I'm in Concord public library with a movie star and the daughter of Debbie Reynolds. Now let me get this straight." Mark couldn't believe his luck.

"I'm Carrie." The girl smiled.

"Oh right, I'm Mark."

"Is anyone going to get that book?" Harrison asked, "Or shall I?"

"You're the tallest." Mark replied.

Harrison reached for the book. It still glowed and he could swear the gold on the spine hadn't been there earlier. He pulled it off the shelf. There was no title or author name on the front. The turned the first page and gasped. A beautiful detailed painting was spread on the page, and that wasn't the amazing part- the painting was moving. Everything in it was moving like real life, almost as it was a film. The people in the painting were wielding some kind of light blade, and they had helmets on.

As weird as this was, Harrison flicked over a page. This showed a young boy, about nine, standing in front of twelve beings, who were seated on chairs set out in a circle. A green shrivelled creature with long ears sat directly in front of the boy, and although he was small, it was clear he had great power. Harrison turned over another page and saw a massive fire, spreading over a huge city.

The city was full of skyscrapers and other weirdly shaped buildings. It was unlike anything Harrison had ever seen before, even in a film. People ran around in panic, some barely children, others well over a hundred years old. There was a hooded man by the door. A blue blade flashed from his hand, cutting down everyone in sight. He turned to the book, almost if he was looking straight at Harrison. He turned the page quickly.

A woman lay on what looked like a bed, in obvious pain. A bearded man stood nearby, with the green alien in the painting earlier. A robot behind them was holding two babies in its arms. _She's dying in childbirth._ Harrison realised as the woman gasped.

The next page turned by itself. As did the next. And the next. They kept turning faster and faster, the paintings a blur.

"Stop it!" Mark yelled, and Harrison was drawn back to the present. _Who was that woman? And the boy and the man? And that alien- where did __**he **__come from? Whose life am I seeing? _Harrison's mind became alive with questions.

He reached out, slammed a page down. The pages stopped turning as quickly as they'd begun. Looking down, he guessed to see another painting. But he didn't. The only things on the page were words.

"What does it say?" Carrie asked.

Harrison began to read. "'_This story happened a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away. It is already over. Nothing can be done to change it. It is a story of love and loss, brotherhood and betrayal, courage and sacrifice and the death of dreams.'" _He looked up. Mark frowned.

"Go on." He said.

Harrison looked back down. " '_Though this all happened so long ago and so far away that words cannot describe the time and distance, it is also happening right here. Right now. It is happening as you read these words.'" _Although none of them noticed, the library around the trio was disappearing. The colours swirled around them, getting sucked into another galaxy. " '_Only you, reader, can save our galaxy. The three of you alone can see this book, and you have the power to help us. Embrace it, do not cower from it, do not fear it. The Republic will one day need your help. Whenever that may be, maybe as you are reading these words, you must be ready to assist us. I do not know where this book is now, but I trust it has found you safely.'" _Harrison looked up and gasped.

The three were no longer standing in the library. Instead trees and bushes surrounded them in some kind of forest.

"Where are we?" Carrie asked nervously.

"I don't know, but I want to go back." Mark looked at Harrison. "Where'd the book go?"

"I don't have it?" Harrison looked down. The book had gone.

"We're in trouble." Mark commented.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that this post is a bit late- from now on I hope to update every Monday.

The forest was quiet- apart from one thing. There were voices over the next hill.

"Come on!" Mark ran off and the others followed him.

They reached a fallen log. Crouching behind it, the three of them watched a group of people dressed in camouflage, creeping along. Carrie gasped and pointed. _Guns. _Mark gulped and Harrison turned pale. It wasn't just the guns though- the man leading looked _exactly like him._ Well, sort of. How Harrison wanted to look when he was older.

"Come on." Mark began to slide down the hill.

"What the hell are you doing?" Harrison hissed. "We don't even know who they are!"

"So? If they _live _here, they probably know the way home."

"You're impossible."

Harrison and Carrie followed Mark down the hill. Now they were closer, they could hear what the group was saying.

"Leia! Stop it!" the man leading whispered.

"What am I doing?" the young woman behind him whispered back. She looked remarkably like Carrie- sure, her hair was longer and she was older- but, like Harrison, Carrie had a weird feeling that she was looking at her older self.

"Humming. And it's annoying." The man replied with an affectionate smile.

"Sorry, _General._"

"Cut it!"

They both laughed quietly, and a young man behind them with hair like Mark's smiled. "Come on you two, quiet."

Mark pointed silently to a tall, hairy… well, he didn't know what it was. It looked like some sort of walking monkey.

"_Now_ do you want to talk to them?" Harrison asked.

"Yeah. What's so weird about them?" the younger man replied stubbornly.

"Um, _apart _from the fact they look like our clones, own a giant bear thing and have guns? Nothing much." Harrison responded sarcastically. Mark was _really _starting to get on his nerves.

Taking a deep breath, Mark stepped out from the shelter of the trees. Every person in the group turned to look at him.

"Who are you?" Asked the blonde haired man.

"Mark. My name's Mark. And I'm kind of lost."

"Are you an Imperial?" The man leading asked, not looking convinced.

"Han! Does he _look _like an Imperial?" the woman asked, kicking his shin.

"Ow!"

"Shut up!"

"Soz, Luke."

"What's an Imperial?" Mark asked.

"Sorry. Did you just ask what an Imperial is?" Han asked.

"Um… yeah."

"Stormtroopers, white armour, rubbish fighters…"

This drew laughs from the rest of the group.

"Well, do you know the way back to Concord?"

"What's Concord?" Luke asked.

"It's in California. You know, the U.S."

When the only response was questioning looks and confused faces, Harrison decided to step in.

"Come on." He groaned to Carrie. "Have you never heard of America?" he asked.

"No. Which sector is it in?" Luke asked.

"Sector?" Mark laughed, "What is this, some weird sci-fi film?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Han replied.

"Look, where are we?" Harrison asked.

"Endor."

_What the…this is bad. They have never heard of America, and they're saying we're in a country that doesn't exist. I guess it could be worse. _Harrison shared a panicked glance with Mark.

"Okay, so where in the world's that?"

"The world?"

"Yes. As in, Earth?"

"OK, now you _are _talking nonsense." The woman shook her head. "You're humans, you're in our galaxy and you speak Basic, but you're talking nonsense."

Harrison beckoned to Carrie, who was still hiding in the bushes. "Look, please can you get us home?"

"We don't know where your home _is_." Luke explained, "But you can come with us if you want. Leia, look after the girl, Mark, you and…"

Harrison was discouraged from stating his name, but got a feeling that Luke would know anyway. "Harrison."

"You two walk with Han and I. Chewie, scout ahead, will you?"

The tall hairy thing ran forward. "It has a _name_?" Harrison asked Han.

To his surprise, the other man grinned. "Yeah. Well, his real name's Chewbacca. But no one calls him that. He's a Wookiee."

"Sorry. Can he talk?"

"No, he speaks Shyriiwook, and I'm one of the only humans who understand it. As for calling him 'it' Leia called Chewie a walking carpet once."

"He does look like one."

Han smiled and patted Harrison on the back. "Me and you are gonna be close friends."


	4. Chapter 4

I take it that someone is reading this- I'm going to carry on posting, regardless.

Chewie returned soon, and growled quietly to Han.

"Chewie says that there are Imps over the next ridge. We gotta rush them, 'cause it'll take too long to go round." Han grabbed Leia's hand. "Take care of them. I don't want you getting hurt."

"We don't need babysitting!" Mark protested indignantly, "I'm nineteen this year!"

"Fine." Han said, "You and Harrison can come. But the girl…"

"I'm called Carrie!"

"Carrie stays here." He finished.

"I'm thirteen! I can take care of myself!"

But the others had already gone. Leia kicked the soil in anger and slumped down on the ground. "I _hate_ it when he does that to me!" she said, annoyed.

"Are you two married?" Carrie asked, joining the older woman on the ground.

"Han and I? Really?" Leia spluttered.

"You're not, are you?"

"No, thank the gods." Leia pointed to Carrie's sneaker. "The string things are untied."

Carrie bent down to tie her shoelaces, but somehow they tied themselves.

"What the… how did you do that?"

"I don't know!"

"That's really weird. It's like what Luke can do with the Force. Move stuff with his mind."

Carrie shook her head. "I can't do anything like that at home." Then she remembered that she was in a far away place, with weird aliens and humans who were at war. Homesickness struck her. "Leia, I wanna go home."  
"We'll help you get home." When Carrie looked sceptical, Leia added, "I promise."

"Can you do my hair like yours?" the teenager tried to hide her fear.

"Probably not, but I can braid it. Scoot over then."

"It was noisy." Mark commented to Harrison as the two came out of their hiding place in the bushes.

Four dead stormtroopers lay on the ground. The Rebels were securing the perimeter, keeping their guns on the bushes. Han and Luke walked up to their new friends.

"I'm going to get Leia." Han told them. "Be back in a minute."

He ran off and Mark turned to Luke, his eyes wide with excitement. "How do you do the thing where you… you…"

"You pushed them against the trees without even _touching_ them!" Harrison butted in.

"It's called the Force." Luke grinned, "It's an mystical energy field that…"

"Binds the galaxy together. Yeah, we know." Leia interrupted, coming out of the bushes. "And I think Carrie can do something like it. Caz, move… that stone down there."

Carrie shrugged and raised a hand towards the stone. It flew through the air and landed neatly in her palm. Luke looked at her in amazement. "Was that hard?"

The girl shook her head. "I tied my shoelaces without even trying."

Han raised his eyes at Harrison. "Anything else you two can do?"

"I don't think so."

But Mark looked at Leia and said suddenly: "You're nervous."

"Excuse me?"

"Nervous. I can tell. 'Cause… jeez, it's almost like I can feel it."

Chewie looked at the group and growled at them. Han and Harrison laughed, while the others just looked mystified.

"Wait!" Han pointed at Harrison; "You can understand him?"

"Didn't he speak English?" When his friend looked confused, Harrison corrected himself. "Ur… your language? Basic?"

Han slowly shook his head. "No. I've already told you, he speaks Shyriiwook."

Luke looked at the three Americans. "Listen, Mark, you can read people's feelings?"

"Easy. If a concentrate on them."

"And Harrison? You can understand another language without learning it?"

"Yeah."

"And Carrie can move objects using her mind."

She nodded. Luke frowned. "You three, stick close."

Leia, Han and Chewie walked behind Luke and the three Americans. Han kept rolling his eyes at Chewie and mouthing 'not more crazy wizards'. Leia had kicked him the first few times, but then had settled for a killer glare.

"Look, you can't do any of this at home, but here…" Luke shook his head. "We'll camp tonight and I'll talk to Ben."

"Ben?" Mark asked.

Luke grinned, "A old friend."

"Can't you just talk to him now?" Harrison asked.

"I guess, but it needs to be private."

"Okay." Mark turned and began to walk backwards, talking to Han. "It's really cool how you do the… the… you spin your gun on your finger."

"Yeah, I learnt it off some pirate or another."

"Tree stump." Carrie commented. Mark didn't move fast enough and fell over backwards.

"OW!"

"Shut up!" The strike team whispered.

Mark sat up, holding his head. "Sorry." He muttered sarcastically.

Harrison rolled his eyes at Carrie, who laughed quietly. Han pointed down an incline they were passing. "Down there. That looks like a good place."

One by one, the strike team slid down the slope to where Han pointed. It was a plain area of grass, surrounded half by the slope and half by trees and shrubs. Carrie followed Leia over to the side best protected after Han handed them both a blanket from the packs. The night was almost upon them by the time the camp was set up. Luke watched his friends fall to sleep.

"Ben? Why can they can they use the Force?" he spoke to the wind.

_They are powerful, Luke. The Emperor knows they are here, and knows they are untrained, vulnerable._

"But they didn't know- wherever they come from, they can't use it there_._"

_Luke, you have to be careful. They can be easily turned to the dark side. _

"Ben, I'm thinking of surrendering to Vader. That way I can get to the Emperor. But I still haven't told Leia about her being my sister."

_You must eventually, and it will not get easier. Be wary of the dark side. Keep an open mind and remember your training. I can't help you- the upcoming battle is yours alone._

"Thank you."

Luke fell to sleep after many hours of confused worries and fears. He slept dreamlessly- his brain was too tired to think while asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_The pain was not what was making Han scream. The screens in front of him showed Leia and Chewie in equal pain. Leia was calling for him, and Chewie was growling his heart out. He didn't want to watch, but every time he closed his eyes or looked away the stormtroopers increased the electricity in either Leia or Chewie's scan grids. Han was crying- he didn't want his friends to die. _

"_Let them live…" he begged between screams._

_The Imperials responded by boosting the electricity in his grid._

"_Leia… she's just a… girl…"_

"_Increase the Princess' scan grid." Vader._

"_Sir, her body can't endure…"_

"_Do it."_

"NO!" Han sat up, sweating despite of the chill of the night.

"Han?" Leia sat up groggily, blinking away sleep.

"It's okay, Leia. Go back to sleep."

But she flicked on the glowrod next to her. "Han, what's wrong?"

"You shouldn't have come. I'd never forgive myself if…"

"Oh, Han! You know I'm just a good a fighter as you and Luke."

Han looked away. "You gotta look after yourself, yeah?"

"Trust me. All I need is a gun, and I'll protect all of us forever." Han looked away and Leia added softly: "Now tell me what's wrong."  
"I… I was remembering Bespin. And how they hurt you."

"Han, you've been so… lonely, scared, recently. What's going on?"

"In carbonite," He swallowed, "I could only remember you. The things you'd said, all we'd gone through… and it was backwards, so I should've remembered our first meeting last- but I didn't. After that, I saw you crying on the ground, in a big, stone room. You were holding my head in your lap, and I wasn't breathing." He took a deep breath. "I was just alive, and you were speaking to me. About everything we did. You told me how you felt, how you'd always felt." He paused to look up at her.

"What is it?" she asked, taking his hand.

"You said you saw me on Bespin… and you saw me trying to save you, and when it finished you almost died… but you didn't. Because you saw me crying and you'd never told me you loved me. But then finally you said that when I died, you would give up, because our hearts were like one." He looked down at the floor. "And that's why I can't let you die."

Carrie had woken up after Leia had switched the glowrod on, and was now stopping herself from crying. What Han had said made no sense to her- what _was _carbonite, anyway? - but Leia was now crying, and promised him softly: "Han, I won't die. Not on this mission."

Han hugged her so tightly that she sobbed out loud. They kissed passionately, and then Han murmured, "If either of us die here, I've gotta know you love me."

"You'll know, trust me." She whispered into the safety of his chest.

The morning dawned bright and early. Harrison woke first, hearing voices. It was only when he woke that he realised that it wasn't humans talking- two strange, bird-like animals perched on a tree. Harrison listened to them using the Force.

"Look at them, Kilas. These beings…"

"Father, they look nice. "

"No, son. They hunt us. Kill us. "

Harrison shook his head to break away from the creatures' conversation, and then asked: "Do you understand me?"

"Of course! But can you hear us? "

"Yep." Harrison nodded, "I can use the Force to listen to any animal."

"Oh my, you can hear us! And you can listen to any animal? "

"Yeah. Like I can tell you those squirrel things up there are planning to eat you if you stay around much longer."

"Those blasted creatures! Ah, well thank you my friend. Come, Kilas. "

"Bye?" Harrison waved as the birds flew off.

"Harrison? Who are you talking to?"

He turned to see Mark resting on one arm, looking at him in a confused way.

"The birds."

"Do you… hey, look." Mark pointed to Leia and Han. They had fallen to sleep together last night and were lying in each other's arms. The two Americans grinned at each other.

Luke stirred in his sleep. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled. "Hey, what's…"

Mark raised his finger to his lips. "Shhh."

"Awww." Luke smiled. "Don't wake them up. Want to go hunting?"

"Sure!" the others grinned. "I'll wake Carrie." Mark bent and shook the teenager awake. "Caz, wake up. Luke's taking us hunting."

"Okay."

"Now, you see that animal up there?"

"It looks sorta like a goat-y sloth-y thing." Mark replied.

"It's called a Choreammos. They eat leaves from the trees- really easy to shoot."

Luke levelled his rifle with the creature in the trees. Flinching, he pulled the trigger. The Choreammos fell from the tree with a thud. "Harrison, you're carrying it." Luke grinned.

"Aw, c'mon!"

"Fine. You can shoot the first boar-wolf we find."

"Yes!"

The four continued through the woods, Luke telling the others about hunting and the native animals of Endor. Harrison heard voices. "Shh." He told the others.

"Get the tall one."

"You."

"No, I'm getting the leader."

"RUN!" Harrison turned to the bushes, the rifle in his hands. Two horrible looking animals burst out of the foliage, armed with big teeth and mean claws.

Mark grabbed Carrie's hand and the two dove into the greenery. Luke ran off as well, deciding only to interrupt if Harrison was is trouble. His friend shot the first in the leg- it retreated, howling in pain. The second pinned him down, growling menacingly in his face.

"Prepare to die, Human!" It snarled. Harrison wished he could turn off his Force power occasionally.

He tilted the rifle in his hand and shot the beast in the neck. It sprung back on its hind legs, and Harrison shot its forehead. It fell, gasping slightly before lying silently. As the American stood up, trembling, the first creature ran towards from behind.

"NO!"

Harrison turned to see the beast suspended in the air, it's back legs kicking, struggling for air. Carrie stood up, crushing her fist harder and harder. Pure anger reflected in her eyes.

"No! Carrie, don't!" Luke ran forward, prying the girl's fingers open. "It's the dark side. It's bad. Don't!"

Carrie released her grip, and the creature fell to the floor, unmoving. Mark ran out of the bushes and helped Harrison to his feet. Luke didn't look angry, but held Carrie's hands and looked her straight in the eye. "Don't do that. If it helps- the Force isn't a weapon, so don't treat it like one."

"Huh? You said the Force was a _good_ thing. That it could help defeat enemies." Mark pointed out.

"Only if it's used properly. If you use it in anger- which may be easier- it can turn your mind." Luke shook his head, looked away. "It just… reminded me of something, that's all."

"I won't again." Carrie promised.

"You can't stop it, sometimes." Luke said with a sad smile, "Just try not to use the Force in anger, or fear, okay?"

The sun was rising in the east. "Come on." Luke said softly, "Let's go back to camp."


	6. Chapter 6

"Aurek, Besh, Cresh, Dorn, Esk, Forn, Grek, Herf, Isk, Jenth, Krill, Leth, Mern, Nern, Osk, Peth, Qek, Resh, Senth, Trill, Usk, Vev, Wesk, Xesh, Yert, Zerek." Han grinned as Harrison tried to get his mouth around the alphabet.

"Pretty much." He shrugged. "I'll teach you Corellian if you want."

"No way! I've got my work cut out learning _Basic _for cryin' out loud, and you want me to learn another language?" Harrison checked the rifle again. "Y' know, in America, these kinda things are banned."

"Ah, guns aren't to bad. Even Miss Pacifist over there's taking a liking to them, ain't you?" Han turned to Leia.

"I still think talking about problems is better than fighting." Leia told him.

"Aggressive negotiations." Han shrugged, "Judging by the holos the Senate floor wasn't to good a place to be either."

"It certainly didn't have the same exhilaration as madly shooting stormtroopers with a blaster." Leia smiled.

Suddenly, a small furry humanoid ran in front of the strike team. Its button eyes were questioning, confused. It was covered from top to toe in tawny fur, and carried a spear. It wore only a belt and a red hood over its head. It very much resembled a teddy bear.

"Shh." Luke hushed the group. He bent and offered the creature some food. "Here, you hungry?"

The creature squeaked in delight. It took the food and ate it in one gulp.

"It's an Ewok." Luke told the others.

"Ewok?" Mark asked.

"Luke, we've gotta keep movin'." Han took his friend's arm.

The Ewok shook its head and beckoned to them. Luke shrugged to the others. "C'mon."

The group ran after the creature that led them. It pointed up at the trees. "Schre okla eeks!"

Luke looked at Harrison. "What?"

"'Up there', I think."

"Look!" Leia pointed up and Chewie barked in amazement. A treetop village hung way above their heads, huts joined by complex walkways that ran around the trees.

"This is your home?" Luke asked the Ewok.

It nodded and pointed up again. There were tears in its eyes.

"It's sad." Mark said slowly, "Someone attacked its village last night and the leader's dying." He looked up. "It thinks we can help."

"Holy crud!" Harrison exclaimed, "What the hell _happened_ here?"

He was right- place looked like a nuclear bomb had just landed on it- and that was putting it nicely. Ewoks scurried about, some carrying food and supplies, others helping the wounded. The Ewok ran on, dodging debris and rubble. Luke and the others followed closely, finally ducking through a low door into a hut.

An Ewok lay on the one bed there, gasping in pain. Three others clustered in the corner, muttering to each other.

"Meek eeki opl!"

" That's your leader?" Luke asked.

The Ewok nodded. "Jumpilo eeky sweky ook!"

Luke bit his lip. "I think he's going to die," he whispered quietly. "Unless…"

"What?" Han asked.

"You guys leave. I'll… I've got an idea. But you _have _to leave me alone, 'k?"

"Okay." Leia hugged Luke tightly and Harrison saw Han tremble slightly.

Chewie growled softly and put his strong paw on Harrison's shoulder. The young man looked at the Wookiee and grinned. Luke bent into what could only be described as a praying position, and the others took this as a sign to leave.

"Good luck, buddy." Han patted Luke on the back as he walked by.

More than four hours later, just as the sun was setting, Luke exited the hut. He was surprised to see the strike team gone. "Where are they?" he asked Han, who was standing by the rail.

"Oh, we sent them on to the bunker. Us and the kids are stayin' here the night."

"But-"

"The Ewoks asked us. Besides, we could do with a proper rest." Han turned and looked at Luke properly. "Hey kid, what's up?"

"He's dead, Han. I didn't save him." Luke looked down and Han saw him crying. In less than a second he had his arm around his friend.

"Shh, kid. It wasn't your fault."

"I know. Where's Leia?"

"Over there. I'm going to check on the kids, 'k?"

"Sure."

Luke took a deep breath. _Okay. Let's do this. _

"Hey, Leia? Can we…um… talk for a minute?"

"Luke? Sure. What is it?"

_Nothing, apart from the fact you're my sister and Darth Vader's our father._

"I don't understand where they came from." Luke said instead softly. "They have a power like I've never seen before."

There was no mistaking who 'they' meant. Leia shook her head and looked away. _Gods, if she acts like this now, how's she going to respond to you-know-what? _

"Can you sense when people have the Force? Is there anything… y'know, different about them?"

"Not all the time. I wouldn't know they were Force sensitive unless they'd used their powers."

"What's wrong?"

Luke took a deep breath. "Leia, I'm going to say this once. You're my sister."

"What!? Luke I don't…"

"And…Darth Vader's my- _our_ father. I've gotta go, I'm taking Mark with me." Luke smiled softly. "If I never see you again… I hope you and Han work out. Look after them, okay?"

"No… Luke, I don't understand-"

"Then I hope you do soon." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

He turned and ran off, leaving Leia staring after him. _Darth Vader? My father?_


	7. Chapter 7

There's some stuff for H/L lovers in this chapter, just so you know.

"Hey, Han! Look at what Mark can do!"

Han ran up to where his new friends were. Mark held a perfect handstand on the rail, with no support from anyone. Han grinned, impressed.

"Way to go, kid." He smiled.

"Wait! Check _this_!" Mark frowned in concentration, then raised one hand from the rail.

"Woah." Han clapped and helped him down.

"Yeah, my head feels weird now." Mark grinned and hi-fived Harrison. "You've gotta do it."

"No way! Hey, Cazzy, you try."

"I'll be marrying _Mark_ before that happens, Harry!"

The three began to laugh and Han did as well. "C'mon you guys, time for bed."

"Aw, you sound like mom…" Mark groaned.

"Yeah, Han please can we stay out a little longer?" Harrison asked.

"No guys. We've got a hard day tomorrow."

_Han, Leia needs you._ Han frowned. Luke? _Come on, Han._

"Harrison, get them to bed, okay? I'm going to check on Leia."

"Leia? Baby? You okay?"

"Yeah. I just… need some time to myself."

"What did Luke say to you?" Han walked up to her, attempted to put an arm around her.

"_Nothing_. Han, I said I wanted to be alone." Han paused. Leia hadn't sounded like that since… since _years_ ago. Something had happened.

"Leia, what is it?"

She turned, and Han saw the anger in her face. "Nothing! Nothing is the kriffing matter, Han!"

"Hey!" Han raised up his hands in protest. "I'm sorry, okay? But you're the only girl I've ever got this close to understanding, and maybe I want to act like a proper guy for once instead of the son of a kath hound I am!"

Leia looked deep into his eyes. They were glassy with tears, and she _knew_ he was trying to apologise, but she just couldn't tell him. "Leave me alone!"

She surprised herself and kicked him in the shin. _Holy stang! Why the snarking hell did I do that? _

Han's anger suddenly flared. "Y'know sometimes, Princess, I really hate you! You say you live me, but I doubt you do. In fact, I bet you never stopped hatin' _me_! One day, Princess, you're gonna wish you loved me!" Han raised a hand and hit her.

_Why in the name of the great gods of Corellia did I do_ that? Han asked himself. He looked. A crimson mark on Leia's cheek showed where he'd hit her. _Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods, I hurt her…_

"I hate you!" Leia spat, and Han's eyes became glassy. Suddenly he turned and ran from the walkway, not caring about his ankle. He almost ran into Harrison, who was standing by the rail. "Han? You okay?" the American asked.

"Go to sleep." Han muttered, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Can't. I don't wanna wake Carrie, and Mark's gone with Luke. What's up?"

Han looked at his friend. For a moment he thought of just walking off- then sighed and stood next to him by the rail.

"Have you… have you ever loved a girl so much you think you're gonna die even if you just _look_ at her?"

"No. But I hope that one day I will. What… what went on with you and Leia?"

"I… don't want to talk about it." Han shook his head. "Not out here."

"Tell me in Corellian."

"Huh?"

"Corellian. Tell me what happened in Corellian. I should be able to understand."

"Okay. Here I go. Luke told me to come to Leia, okay? So that's why I left you guys. I walked over to her, and found her alone on the walkway. I swear she was crying- but she didn't say." Han looked over. "You gettin' this?"

"Yep."

"Then… I don't know, it's just… I love her. So much. And I never feel like I'm telling her enough. And then when she refuses my help…"

"It's like she doesn't need you?" Harrison pressed.

"Yeah. Like she doesn't know."

"And then?"

"I hit her." Han sobbed, forgetting to speak in Corellian. "And I said I hated her, but I don't and… and I just wish she knew."

Harrison was silent and then put an arm around his friend. "Can you show me how to play Dejarik?"

Han paused and then grinned. "Sure, kid. Wake Carrie. I'll get Chewie."

"Luke? I'm kinda scared."

"Okay. Hint- don't be." Luke closed his eyes and searched for Vader in the Force. "He's up there."

He pointed to a walkway, high above their heads. "Stay close, don't speak unless you're spoken to." Luke grabbed Mark's upper arm and told him: "You'll know when to act."

"Okay." Mark grinned. "But I wanna kick some bad guy butt."

That night there was a storm. It was the type of storm that you'd be scared of even if you were inside, the type of storm people would be injured in. Han watched the rain pour. He hated storms- most pilots did- and he especially hated this one. It was in a storm like this where he and Leia had first kissed. The space slug kiss hadn't been their first. The two of them had been on a training mission on Bacrana if his memory served- when a huge storm had hit. The two had been forced to find shelter. He'd held her, talked to her, told her it was going to be okay. They'd spend the night in each other's arms because, although neither would say, they were both scared and not sure when help was coming. And for some reason Leia had cried, and he'd kissed her.

Han couldn't remember what had happened after that. But Leia hadn't spoken to him for weeks after. Han smiled lightly. Sweet memories. He looked up at the wooden ceiling of the hut.

"What was I _thinking_, Leia?" Han asked softly.

"I don't know."

He sat up and looked at the door. The silhouette of Leia Organa was paused in the doorway. Han took a deep breath.

"Babe? What… what are you doing here?"

"I came to say sorry."

"C'mere." Han patted the bed. She moved forwards, and Han raised a finger to his lips. Carrie and Harrison were fast a sleep in their beds, breathing heavily. "I need to say sorry, too."

Leia held his hand. She was shaking. "I was so stupid, I wasn't thinking…"

"Hey, it's okay." He soothed her. "Leia, I need to see your cheek."

"It's _fine_, Han." She let him look at her cheek anyway, and winced as Han touched it.

"I hurt you." Han murmured softly, holding her close.

Leia smiled into his shoulder. "Your shin okay?"

"Heck. Don't we have more important things to worry about?" Han slid his hand down her back and gently nibbled her earlobe.

"H-h-aaan." Leia groaned. "No."

He smiled. "Leia, if you or I die tomorrow…"

"Which we're not."

"Of course. But if we did, imagine the stuff that we'd miss out on? 'Cause we were too scared." Han knew, like her, that if he teased her, she'd give in.

"Nerf."

"That's me." He grinned, then held her hand. "At least sleep here tonight."

Leia rolled her eyes and lay down on his bed. "I guess."

"Thanks." Han slid his arms around her, lay down next to her.

She nestled into his chest, and fell to sleep almost instantly. "Night, sweetheart." He kissed her forehead and squeezed her tightly, banishing any unwanted thoughts from this evening. "I love you." He whispered softly. "I love you so much."


	8. Chapter 8

Mark hadn't been so afraid in his entire life. As the white-armoured stormtroopers led him and Luke to Darth Vader, he tried to imagine what was happening with his friends now. Maybe they were asleep, or maybe they were worried about him- he didn't know. Had it really only been two days ago when he'd came here? _Oh jeez, Mom and Dad are gonna _flip_. _Mark didn't want to think of his parents. Or home. They seemed a lifetime away. Luke wasn't scared- or if he was, wasn't showing it. Mark realised the Jedi was good at that.

As he was thinking this, Mark saw the Sith himself. Vader. He gulped and looked down at the floor.

"Here are the Rebels who surrendered to us. Although they deny it, I believe there to be more of them and request a wider search of the area." The leading officer said to the dark lord. _By hell you will! _Mark told him in his head. _You'll never find them, you scum! _

To his surprise Vader laughed. "And what makes you so sure, young one?"

Mark looked at Luke, confusion in his eyes. _He can hear your thoughts, _Luke told him through the Force, _Try not to give anything away. _

"Commander, leave us."

"Yes, master."

Vader turned to Luke. "So, my son, you believe your friends will be safe?"

_Son? _Mark looked at Luke in confusion. His friend shook his head. _Later. _

"Who's this?" The Sith asked, looking at Mark.

"Mark." Luke replied shortly.

"I see he is strong with the Force."

Luke nodded, not saying anything.

"And there are others."

"Maybe." Luke said.

"Son, I will ask one last time: join us, or I will be forced to kill you."

"Then do it. I will never join the Dark Side, no matter what you or your Emperor says. You couldn't bring yourself to destroy me before, and you won't bring me to your Emperor now."

"You are once again mistaken, my son. Maybe the Emperor will have you see sense. Officer, take them away."

"Uh… oh gods, what time is it?" Han opened his eyes and rubbed the sleep from them.

"Dawn-ish." Harrison replied dryly. "Y'know, Caz is just a kid."

"Oh, right." Han's cheeks flushed red. "Sorry, but I mean…"

Leia grinned from the doorway. "He's kidding, flyboy. Get up, we've got another busy day saving the universe."

She threw him his holster, and Han laughed. "You _knew_ something happened!" he pointed an accusing finger at Harrison.

"And you fell into the trap _perfectly_. But, y'know, I'm a reasonable guy, I don't need to know the details."

"Listen kid, it's not what you think-"

"I know, okay? Leia filled me in. Let's bail. I can't stand these teddy bears much longer."

"With you all the way." Han agreed.

"You're looking happy today."

"What? Oh, yeah."

Carrie smiled. "You were daydreaming about Han again, weren't you?"

"No!"

"Sure you weren't."

Han and Chewie ran ahead, gesturing for the rest of the group to pause. A few moments later they came back, looking worried.

"I can't see the strike team." Han reported.

"What?" Leia asked.

"The strike team. They're not there."

The elevator door slid open, to reveal the Emperor's throne room. Darth Vader moved forward, and began to ascend the steps to the throne. Luke followed, and gestured for Mark to do also. Metal binders bound their hands, in case they misbehaved.

The Emperor looked at them with cold, orange eyes. Luke returned the look defiantly, and Mark followed suit. He saw the old man's mouth twitch slightly at the corners.

"I see you've made a friend, young Skywalker."

Luke nodded. "This is Mark. Mark Hamill."

"My, my. Another Jedi for me to train. I see, Mark, that you do not come from near here."

Mark stayed silent.

"I see. You miss your parents."

The Emperor suppressed what seemed almost like a chuckle, and waved his hand. Luke and Mark's binders fell to the floor. The Sith turned away, and walked back to his throne. "I look forward to completing your training. In time, you will call me master."

"You're gravely mistaken," Luke said confidently, "You will not convert us as you did my father."

"Oh no, my young Jedi, you will find it is you who is mistaken. About a great many things."

Luke looked at Mark, then back at the Emperor. "Your overconfidence is your weakness."

"Your faith in our friends is yours."

_Oh come on, this guy is _too _good. _Mark looked down at his free hands. _I could kill them both, right now._ He looked at Luke's lightsabre, hanging on Vader's belt. He wondered why Luke hadn't done anything yet.

"Everything has transpired to my design. Your friends down there on the sanctuary moon have been captured- my men are terminating them now. As for your Rebel fleet…" The Emperor waved his hand in the direction of the viewport, "They will fail. I will have my crew execute each one." He smiled. "Oh, I'm afraid the deflector shield will be quite operational when your friends arrive."


	9. Chapter 9

Han and Leia waited patiently, hiding in the foliage. Chewie sat next to them, growling softly to himself. Carrie and Harrison sat on the ground, eyes shut in concentration. Han held Leia's hand, feeling as protective over her as he had been all morning. Suddenly their friend's eyes snapped open and they sucked in air.

"They… they killed them," Harrison gasped, "The Imps… they're shooting the strike team."

Han looked at Leia. She was squeezing his hand tightly and had a strange, far away look on her face. "Sweetheart?"

"Makie. They're killing Makie."

"C'mere." Leia let herself be pulled in to Han's arms. She cried silently, trembling in fear.

"Who's…"

"Makilo's a freedom fighter." Han gripped Leia tighter. "He and Leia grew up together on Alderaan. They were… close friends." Harrison nodded. He knew of Alderaan, Leia's home planet's, fate.

"Shh. Hey, it's okay, Leia. It's okay." Han whispered soothingly. Her sobs soon began shaky, gasping breaths, and he rubbed her back. "There now, yeah? Shh. Shh."

"You were jealous of Makie."

"Were is past tense, sweetheart."

Chewie looked at Harrison and whispered, "We need to get going."

The young man looked uncomfortable breaking up the moment. "Han?" He asked softly, "We need to go get help."

"Okay." Han stood up, holding Leia's hand. "Let's go back to the village and see if the Ewoks can help."

He and Leia headed off towards the village, followed by Chewie. Harrison was also getting up, when he saw Carrie looking straight ahead, not really focusing.

"Carrie? You okay?"

"Huh? Yeah. I mean, well… I was thinking about my parents."

"They divorced when they had you, right?" Harrison searched his memory. He vaguely remembered a newspaper article about her parents back when he was a teen.

"Well, dad left after three years. He's remarried twice again now." Harrison saw Carrie smirk- obviously she didn't think highly of her dad.

"Why?"

"I don't know. He and Mom argued a lot I think, and then Todd came and Dad couldn't take it. Plus, he fell in love with Elizabeth Taylor."

"Sorry."

"S'ok." She stood up, shrugging.

He smiled, kissed her cheek. "Come on. We've got a job to do."

"Okay. And Harrison…"

He turned to look at her. "Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"See for yourself, boy. From here you will witness the final destruction of the Alliance."

Mark and Luke watched in horror as the Imperial ships preyed on the Rebels. Luke turned to the Emperor, anger and power glinting in his eyes. _I'm getting my lightsabre._ Luke told Mark silently. But the Emperor knew Luke's plan already. "Take your Jedi weapon. Use it. Strike me down with it. I am unarmed, let go of your anger. With each passing moment you make yourself more my servant."

Luke took a deep breath to calm himself and turned back to the window.

"It is unavoidable, young Skywalker. It is your destiny." Mark felt his friend's anger and hatred building up, and no doubt the Emperor and Vader felt it too. The Sith smiled, a horrible grin of pure evil. "Now, my future apprentices, witness the firepower of this fully armed and operational battle station!" he turned to his comlink. "Fire at will, commander."

Luke gasped as he said this, and when Mark saw the green beam totally disintegrate a Rebel command ship, he yelled aloud: "No! That's impossible! You can't…"

"Oh really? Who's going to stop me, young Jedi?"

Luke took advantage of the Emperor's apparent distraction and ordered his lightsabre to his hand. Vader blocked his son's blade before it before it struck his master- and the old man just laughed.

"This doesn't look like it's going to work." Harrison whispered to Han.

"I know. But it will- it has to. Trust me, I wouldn't let Leia do this if she was gonna get killed."

"You really care for her, don't you?"

"Listen, kid. I don't know if there's a word for it in your galaxy, but here it's called _Sonja._ When you love someone more than your own life?"

"I don't think there's a word for it on Earth."

Han's hand rested on his pistol. "Okay. You ready?"

"What've we got to loose?" Harrison imitated Han's cocksure grin.

"Leia, c'mere." Han beckoned to her, and she shuffled up to him.

"Be careful, nerfherder."

"You too. Don't forget that Ewoks are friends_, _yeah? You don't shoot Ewoks, however much you want to."

Leia hit him playfully, then let him pull her to him. Their lips melded, and Han hugged her.

"Han-" She pulled her lips back, rested her forehead on his.

"It'll be okay. I'll come back; I promise I'll come back."

She kissed him again, a short sweet kiss that left him wanting more. "Yeah, you'd better, Flyboy."

Han stroked her cheek. "Love you." He beckoned for Harrison to follow him through the bushes. The two crept forward towards the bunker. Only two of the previous four guards stood outside- the Ewoks were doing their bit, for the time being. Han took a deep breath and nodded to Harrison. The two raised their blasters and screwed on the silencers. It was important that this was as quiet as possible. They shot in unison, and the guards went down within a fraction of a second of each other.

"Nice one. You ready?"

"What if they're waiting for us?"

"Listen, I'd love to have Leia and Carrie helping, but since I'm general I have to make the decisions. Besides," Han grinned, "You'd die to keep Carrie safe, wouldn't you?"

Harrison pushed him and quickly ran to the bunker. Han followed. Leia watched from the foliage, readying her own gun.

Han shot her a quick grin as he and Harrison slipped inside the bunker. _Maybe,_ Leia thought to herself, _we won't need the back-up plan._


	10. Chapter 10

In the throne room Luke and Vader circled, lightsabres ready. Mark looked on in horror, unable to do anything but watch. The Emperor didn't seem especially eager to participate either, but seemed content to just sit there. Luke was the first to attack. Vader stumbled backward, but soon regained his balance and they fought, green blade against red.

However, he and Luke appeared quite evenly matched, with barely anything to define the upper hand. Then Luke kicked the Sith down the stairs and from the walkway.

Mark's face lit up. Surely that couldn't have been it? He'd been so amazed by the fight going on only a few feet away that he'd almost completely forgotten about the Emperor. So now, when he spoke, Mark jumped.

"Good! Good! Use your aggressive feelings, boy!"

Luke suddenly looked at the Emperor, then Vader, then at his lightsabre.

_What're you doing? Kill him! _Mark urged through the Force.

_It's not that easy. _Was the reply.

"I will not fight you, father." Luke said quietly, turning off his lightsabre.

"You are unwise to lower your defences." Vader charged up the steps, but Luke leapt up to a catwalk.

_Go Luke._

"Obi-Wan has trained you well."

"Father, I know this is not what you want! In time, the Empire will only crumble under your grip! Is this what your idea of peace is? There's still good in you- I can feel the conflict."

"There is no conflict and you are foolish to believe otherwise!" Vader threw his blade at the supports holding up the catwalk. It spiralled like a boomerang, then he caught it.

Luke and the catwalk fell to the ground.

"LUKE!"

Chewie padded silently up to Carrie and Leia, and growled quietly.

"We all set?" Leia asked.

The Wookiee nodded.

"Good. Caz, keep practising."

Carrie had been using one of the simplest guns the Rebels had, aiming for a large tree. Out of her twenty-odd shots, only two had hit it- and one had only scraped the bark.

"I can't! I'm rubbish at it!"

"Look, just be calm and be ready for the rebound. Try and clear your mind of everything but your gun and that tree."

"Okay."

Carrie took a deep breath and squeezed the trigger. The shot seemed way out, but halfway through its flight, the bullet jerked to one side and embedded itself in the wood.

"Try not to use the Force!"

"Sorry! I can't help it!"

Chewie chuckled softly to himself, then continued to watch the bunker. He heard yells and gunshots- Carrie and Leia fell quiet.

"Ready for this?" Leia asked the teenager.

"I think so!"

Han and Harrison burst out of the bunker, chased by Imperial officers and stormtroopers. Chewie stood up and bellowed a war cry. It was answered by the high-pitched squeals of Ewoks. _Lots_ of Ewoks.

The battle had begun.

"LUKE!" Mark ran forward to help his friend. The Emperor let him.

Luke's leg was trapped by a piece of twisted metal, and he was breathing heavily. "Mark, it's my ribs. I think I've broken one."

Mark shot a look over his shoulder at Vader. He hadn't moved. "What should I do?"

"Take my lightsabre. You have to defeat the Emperor and try and turn Vader onto our side."

"What if he won't turn?"

"He will. He has to."

Mark picked up the weapon, weighing it in his hands. It was heavier than he expected. "I can't use a lightsabre." He whispered.

"Let the Force flow through you. And remember- don't use anger or hate."

"I'll try."

Luke smirked. "Do or do not, there is no try."

Mark calmed himself, then stood up, lightsabre in hand. The Emperor smiled. "Now young Jedi, you will see the _true_ power of the Force." Vader raised his lightsabre.

_What am I doing?_

"What happened?" Leia asked a breathless Han.

"They were ready for us. We didn't even see the strike team." Han replied.

The two stood in the middle of the battlefield, fighting back-to-back.

"If Harrison hadn't sensed them, we'd be deadmeat."

Leia swallowed as she thought about it. She occupied herself by looking out for Carrie.

"She any good?" Han shouted, shooting a stormtrooper in the chest.

"Good enough. Harrison?"

"He's a natural."

"Are we going to attack?" The Ewok asked Harrison.

"No. Not yet. Han said that our priority is to get to the bunker and save the strike team." _If they're still alive._

He felt Carrie trying to reassure herself that it was going to be fine. It was weird hearing everyone's thoughts. Along with the Ewok who had met them at the village, Carrie and Harrison had found a small group of Ewoks who were armed and ready to fight.

"Why do you think we'll fail?" Harrison said quietly to Carrie.

"It's just… there are lots of them, and they've got guns…"

"We Ewoks can fight just as well." the Ewok clicked back. "Better, even."

Harrison frowned. If only they could get to the bunker… "Wait. I think I've got an idea. You see that big metal thing? The one with legs?" He pointed to an AT-ST walker.

"Yeah. What of it?"

"Could you do that thing were you move it with your mind?"

"Where to?"

"Just crash it in front of the bunker. But make sure we can still get to it."

Han grabbed Leia's arm and pointed. "Look!"

She stared at the forest. An Imperial AT-ST was floating with surprising grace out of the trees, straight for the bunker. Leia couldn't believe her eyes. Only Luke could do something like that. Only Luke…

"It's Caz. Carrie's doing that."

"What the hell are they _doing_?" Han asked.

"We need to get out of here. Tell the Ewoks. They've got an idea, and I think it's going to work."


	11. Chapter 11

Mark raised the lightsabre. Its green blade hummed in the silence between him and Vader.

"Being able to use the Force does not make you a Jedi, young one." The Emperor shook his head, almost sadly. "Your talent will mean nothing against the dark side."

"You have no power over me." Mark declared, not certain that he could trust his voice.

"Not yet."

_I can't do this! _Mark panicked.

_Be calm. _There was Luke's voice again, in his head. _Let the Force guide you._

Mark thought it sounded crazy. But he focused on the energy all around him and gradually became aware of certain things- The Emperor and Vader's dark presence, Luke, shining with the light side. He even felt Carrie and Harrison, far away on Endor. And… Leia? That made no sense. The Force ran through him, giving him a sudden clarity. Leia, Luke's sister? He didn't have time to be distracted like this. The Force was filling him with physical energy too. Mark's blood boiled for a fight.

"Your move." He looked at Vader.

The Sith swung his sabre. _Let's dance._

"Keep running!" Harrison yelled to the Ewoks. _I bet they don't even understand me._

The AT-ST had hit the ground in the perfect place. It had scattered the Imperials, and killed or injured many more. No Rebels had been near the impact zone, thanks to Leia's quick thinking.

Now, Harrison and Carrie lead their small band of Ewoks to the bunker. Darting through the crossfire, the group arrived at the entrance.

"Stay here." Harrison pointed to the ground, then to himself and Carrie. "We're going in there."

"Do you have charges?" Carrie asked.

"The strike team are what we're here for. We'll leave the explosion- for now."

"But the longer we spend, the more Rebel ships-"

Harrison sighed. "I know. But we need to find them."

Carrie didn't argue. She followed him into the bunker. Sirens flared and lights flashed various warnings, but the Americans ignored them all. They came to a junction. One fork went right, the other left.

"Take left." Harrison whispered. "Contact me if you see anything."

"Got it."

He un-holstered his gun. What was that Han had called them? Blasters. No conventional bullets, either. They gave out bursts of light and heat, and left a strange smell of ozone in the air. Harrison was fairly sure Earth guns didn't work like that. He checked several doors, but they all seemed either empty or being used as storage. Just as he came to a dead end, Harrison heard Carrie's voice.

_Found something. Come now! _She sounded terrified.

Wasting no time, Harrison ran back down the corridor and took the left fork. He found Carrie looking into a dark room, hand over her mouth.

"What-" Harrison saw the contents of the room, and sank to his knees.

The strike team hung suspended in a force field, necks slit clearly by a blade of some kind of knife. Their eyes were wide open in horror, some even holding their hands out in pointless protest. Harrison took one look and dispelled the contents of his stomach. He'd just learnt why war was so dirty. And he wished deeply for home.

The blades hissed and crackled as they met time after time. Mark, as to Luke's telepathic instruction, stayed constantly on the offensive. He only struck when either Luke or the Force willed him to.

"So, I see you are strong in the Force. However, your style is uncontrolled, messy. You could see so much if you joined the dark side."

_Just give it up already, will you?_ Mark thought, but didn't say. "You're wasting time, Vader. I'll never become a Sith."

"So you say."

The lightsabres crashed together again, and Mark suddenly became aware of how easy the fight was. His opposition wasn't even trying, or at least not very hard. Just enough to keep Mark on his toes. What was his plan? Did he not think Mark could take him? This angered the teenager no end. He was strong- everyone kept saying so, and it was Luke's fault for not letting him go…

Mark felt red-hot anger course through him, and he forgot about defending himself for a moment. Instead he brought the blade down on Vader's armoured head. It was blocked, though, and then the hilt of the red sabre caught Mark on the cheek. He fell, realising his mistake. _Sorry, Luke._

As he hit the ground, cold fear ran through him. Not his, but Carrie's and Harrison's. If I lose this battle, we're all going to die. Just as this thought stuck him, a black boot kicked him in the face. Hard. And then the universe faded into blackness.


	12. Chapter 12

The blades hissed and crackled as they met time after time. Mark, as to Luke's telepathic instruction, stayed constantly on the offensive. He only struck when either Luke or the Force willed him to.

"So, I see you are strong in the Force. However, your style is uncontrolled, messy. You could see so much if you joined the dark side."

_Just give it up already, will you?_ Mark thought, but didn't say. "You're wasting time, Vader. I'll never become a Sith."

"So you say."

The lightsabres crashed together again, and Mark suddenly became aware of how easy the fight was. His opposition wasn't even trying, or at least not very hard. Just enough to keep Mark on his toes. What was his plan? Did he not think Mark could take him? This angered the teenager no end. He was strong- everyone kept saying so, and it was Luke's fault for not letting him go…

Mark felt red-hot anger course through him, and he forgot about defending himself for a moment. Instead he brought the blade down on Vader's armoured head. It was blocked, though, and then the hilt of the red sabre caught Mark on the cheek. He fell, realising his mistake. _Sorry, Luke._

As he hit the ground, cold fear ran through him. Not his, but Carrie's and Harrison's. If I lose this battle, we're all going to die. Just as this thought stuck him, a black boot kicked him in the face. Hard. And then the universe faded into blackness.

The Rebels were winning. Any individual in the battle would not be able to tell, for numbers were spread out over the forest and groups were only comprised of a few members. But in the overall view of things, the Rebels not only had a bigger army- the forces of Ewoks were rapidly expanding- but the element of surprise attack from places unknown to the enemy. Add this to the fact that Han and Harrison were currently setting charges in the heart of the Imperial bunker, and you could probably come to the conclusion that the stormtroopers were in for it.

"Right, when we've set the charges, we've gotta run like hell, you understand?" Han asked Harrison.

"Or, in my case, just run like hell." The other grinned back. Harrison hadn't been able to read the Aurebesh on the charges and so Han had stopped him from setting any.

"Actually, you could go out to Carrie and Leia, tell them to get the Ewoks out of the clearing."

Harrison nodded and ran back up to the entrance. Carrie was still a little shaken from seeing the strike team, so she hadn't wanted to go back inside the bunker. She and Leia stood guard where the stormtroopers had been only hours before. Had it really only been a few hours? To Harrison, it felt like the battle had been going on for years.

"Han says we need to get everyone out of here. I'll help-"

"Leia, look out!" Carrie raised her hand. Harrison's hand went for the blaster by his side.

An Imperial officer had shot Leia, aiming for her head. But Carrie's quick reflexes had meant that the bolt had been deflected by the Force into her stomach. Leia cried out as it hit her, and went down. Harrison un-holstered, aimed and fired his weapon in a heartbeat. The Imperial fell to the ground.

"Leia!" Carrie bent down next to her friend, tears in her eyes.

"I…it doesn't…hurt. I'm…okay."

Harrison and Carrie's eyes met. "Get her to safety. I'll get Han!" Harrison began to tremble as he returned to the bunker. Another man killed. How many people's deaths would he be responsible for by nightfall?

"Han, Leia's hurt."

"What? Where? How seriously?"

"It was an Imp- don't worry, I got him. Caz is looking after her."

Han swore under his breath and secured the last charge. Harrison searched for Mark and found him, just weakly, in the Force. _Please be all right._ Then he felt Leia's light in the Force flicker out. Harrison put a hand on his friend's arm. "Han…"


	13. Chapter 13

Luke didn't know what had happened to Mark. He'd just blocked him and charges at Vader. Mark had been knocked out, far too easily for Luke's liking, and the Emperor had just stood and watched like he approved the whole thing. _He probably did, _Luke reminded himself, inwardly wincing as he stood up. During the battle, he'd got out from under the walkway and had slipped into a Jedi healing trance. How his rib only hurt slightly, instead of throbbing with pain.

"I know you had something to do with that." Luke told the Emperor, nodding at Mark. "You influenced his thoughts."

"Is this against the rules, Skywalker?"

"Depends which-" Then Luke felt it. A ripple, a disturbance in the Force. _Leia? _

He searched for her, but to his horror found nothing. It was as if someone had deleted his sister from the galaxy- or removed her. Thinking of Leia had removed the walls around Luke's thoughts, but he only realised when he felt the two Sith's presence in his mind.

"No!"

But it was too late. They had the only weapon able to work against him now.

"So… sister. You have a sister." Vader said. Luke jumped on the opportunity.

"Meaning you have a daughter."

"Anakin Skywalker has a daughter. That name holds no true meaning for me now."

Mark groaned quietly and rolled over. Luke saw his eyes open a fraction and wink at him. The discarded lightsabre under the steps began to move towards his outstretched hand.

"It's the name of your true self, you've only forgotten. Please father."

"It is too late for me, my son."

"Luke!"

Mark didn't even need to yell. Luke spun, grabbed the handle of his blade and threw it, the Force guiding his arm.

The last thing the Emperor felt was shock and partial fear, a feeling he hadn't had for many years. As the sabre cut through him he heard, echoing through his head, the words: _For my sister._

The first thing Leia became aware of was someone shaking her. Then a voice, harsh and cutting, from somewhere a few metres to her right. "Carrie, don't do that!"

"I stopped her bleeding…"

Leia could only focus on the conversation for a few moments before she slipped into unconsciousness again. When she resurfaced, there was something warm surrounding her. Everything was quiet, apart from a faint explosion in the background. Slowly, she opened her eyes.

From the light outside, Leia could tell it was getting late. How long had the battle lasted? Three hours? Four? A familiar figure stood in the doorway.

"Carrie?" Her voice was hoarse- it caught in her throat.

"Leia! You're okay?" Carrie turned to Leia, a relieved smile on her face.

Her friend smiled and winced as she sat up. "I'll live,"

The events of the day were hazy in Leia's mind but she could remember fragments of it. For one thing, the blaster bolt. It had been agony, feeling it burn through her flesh and muscle like that… wait, if the shot really _had _ripped through her stomach, wouldn't she be dead? Leia's confusion must've showed on her face because Carrie shook her head and began to explain.

"We lost you for a moment- you were actually _gone_, I couldn't sense you," she started, "Harrison went to get Han- that's the bunker just gone. They should be back any…"

"Carrie? Caz, where are you?" Harrison's voice echoed through the hut.

"-minute." Carrie finished.

Leia turned to see Han and Harrison, tired but happy, enter the hut. Han grinned and ran to hug her. "Never do that to me again. You hear?"

"Yeah."

They held each other, Han rocking gently back and forth as he murmured sweet nothings in Leia's hair. Carrie sidled up to Harrison and inclined her head to the door. They headed outside.

"So… what now?" She asked him, leaning against the rail.

"We wait for Mark and Luke to come back," he replied, and shot her a grin. "How did you save Leia?"

"I don't know!" Carrie laughed, spreading her palms.

Although Leia had been bleeding severely, Harrison and Carrie had combined their newly found Force powers and somehow stopped the injury getting worse. What had happened to bring Leia back from the edge of death, they didn't know. Harrison had definitely felt Leia disappear from the Force.

"Can you sense Mark?" Harrison asked, looking out to the Death Star even though he knew it wouldn't help.

"Yeah, a bit… _whoa_!"

The two flinched as what could only be described as a Force wave struck them full on, threatening to push them over. Inside the hut, Leia tensed as the wave hit her as well.

"What was that?" Harrison asked to no one in particular- and then realised it.

"He's dead?" Carrie asked softly, "The Emperor's dead?"

Harrison couldn't reply.


	14. Chapter 14

Luke stood, looking in horror and shock at the throne. The Emperor's dead body slumped in the chair as the lightsabre spiralled back to Luke's hand. For a moment, all was silent.

"Luke?" Mark asked quietly, feeling the battle station lurch beneath him. "Luke, we need to get out of here-"

The Jedi turned to Vader. "Will you join us?"

The Sith looked at his old master, then at Luke. "I was wrong, my son. Anakin Skywalker is not dead."

Luke gave a smile and bowed to his father. "You won't regret it."

Mark got to his feet and grinned at Luke. Vader walked to the edge of the catwalk and gazed down at the reactor core. He un-looped the lightsabre from his belt and moved to drop it into the void.

"Wait," Luke stopped him. "I think I know what to do with it."

Later that day, just as the stars began to appear in the sky over Endor, the treetop village celebrated. Rebel soldiers and Ewoks alike danced and rejoiced in the firelight. Three figures sat high above, watching from a tree branch a fair distance away.

Harrison, Carrie and Mark had no reason to celebrate.

Yes, they'd won- the Emperor was dead, and Vader, now Anakin Skywalker, had been returned to the light. The second Death Star was gone and the galaxy was free from the Empire. But it wasn't their fight, and never had been. Luke appreciated that they'd wanted space, and so after meeting Lando Calrissian and Wedge Antilles the three of them had made their way to the tree. There wasn't much to say, short of sharing the various sides of the story and confiding in each other the different skills in the Force they'd discovered.

Harrison looked at the stars and desperately wished to see some of the familiar constellations he'd grown up with- but Earth was possibly thousands, if not millions, of light-years away. Mark too gazed upwards as fireworks exploded in the sky. They glittered yellow, red, green, blue and many colours the Americans had no words for- a bittersweet memory of the home they'd left behind.

In his hands Mark held Darth Vader's old lightsabre. The focusing crystal had been removed and replaced by a new blue one. He ignited it and the soft glow of the blade illuminated his face. As the lightsabre's hum penetrated the silence around them, two small bird-like creatures landed on a branch above the trio's heads.

Carrie turned to Harrison. "What're they saying?"

He laughed. "They're saying 'food' quite a lot. Oh, and they're annoyed that we're blocking their nest."

Mark moved away from the trunk. "Sorry," he apologised to the birds.

They chirped at him and flew into the hole that Mark had been covering. Carrie smiled softly and brought her knees up to her chin.

"Do you miss home?" She asked the other two.

"Yes." Mark extinguished the lightsabre and set it down next to him.

Harrison didn't reply. Silence surrounded them again.

Luke sat around one of the campfires with Leia, Han, Chewie, and Lando, laughing and joking with them as the night continued.

_Luke, we need to talk. _Obi-Wan's voice disrupted his thoughts- Luke wasn't surprised, because he'd been expecting the call.

_Okay, wait a minute. _He replied. Then he turned to the others. "Sorry, I need to go for a moment."

Leia shot him a concerned look, but Luke smiled reassuringly at her as he got up. "I'll only be a few minutes," he told her, and then remembered something. "Oh, and when the others get back can you send them over?"

"Of course, kid. Now go answer the call of the Jedi." Han grinned as he slipped an arm around Leia.

Luke turned and walked off too a relatively abandoned walkway. The blue, almost ghostly images of Obi-Wan and Yoda were already there.

"First," Obi-Wan started, smiling, "well done returning Anakin the light side. I've already seen him and we've been talking."

"But… I killed the Emperor."

"We always knew it was a risk, Luke. But you took it well. Actually, we've come to talk about-"

"I know," Luke cut him off. "Carrie, Mark and Harrison can't stay here."

Yoda nodded and stepped forward. "Go back, they must, or risk greater issues we may."

"What do you mean by that?"

"We're not sure," Obi-Wan admitted. "But we're worried that people from Earth will be missing them soon- even though the Force seems to have temporarily suspended time there, or at least slowed it. They need to get back quickly."

Luke's face fell, and for a moment Obi-Wan realised he looked heart-wrenchingly like the young farm boy he'd been four years ago. "But they can use the Force, Ben! Don't you see? I could- _we _could- use this! Groups of Jedi like in the Clone Wars. And we could make it work so that it…" He trailed off, seeing his old master's face.

"No." Obi-Wan said softly.

"What will become of them?"

"Serve their own galaxy, they will; though with the Force it will be not. Other destinies they have to follow."

_Like what?_ Luke asked silently, momentarily angry, _What could be more important than teaching them to use their abilities?_

"Luke?"

The voice made him turn. Mark stood behind him, with Carrie to the left and Harrison to the right. Luke began to wonder if they were aware that they'd sneaked up on him. But as he looked at them, he saw they were focused behind him, on Ben and Yoda.

"Who're they?" Harrison asked, then paused. "Wait- I've seen one of them before." He pointed at Yoda. "Your picture was in the book that brought us here."

Mark coughed and asked quietly, "Are you taking us home?"

"What?" Carrie asked, turning to him, "I thought you loved it here!"

"I do… but I miss home. And they need us there."

All three turned to Obi-Wan and Yoda, begging for an answer that they were half-scared to hear.

"You can go home, if you want to," Obi-Wan replied, then added, "but this might be your only chance."

Luke couldn't meet Mark's eyes. The teenager took a step forward and handed the lightsabre in his hand back to Luke. "I'm going." He declared, as Luke took the weapon.

"Me too… I've got exams." It was the only reason Carrie could come up with, aside from the fact that it felt like the right thing to do.

Luke smiled as Harrison nodded. "Okay, I'm in."

"Go soon, you must." Yoda looked over at Luke; the Jedi's eyes were full of sorrow and pleas.

"Masters, Leia and Han will want to say goodbye."

Smiling understandably, Obi-Wan put a hand on Luke's shoulder. "Of course."


	15. Chapter 15

"Bye, Leia." Carrie hugged her friend, tears forming in her eyes.

"Goodbye, Caz. Thanks for… well, everything."

Harrison shuffled awkwardly next to Han and Chewie. Not raising his eyes, he coughed and said, "I'll miss you- all of you, but-"

"Kid," Han grinned, and Harrison looked up, "say something and mean it."

"I think I'll miss you two the most."

Chewie growled the Wookiee equivalent to 'we'll miss you too, little cub', and hugged Harrison so tightly that he had to pry the hairy arms off him before they crushed him. He smiled at Han, who nodded in recognition and pointed towards Carrie. "You'd better go make sure she's all right."

Mark had been watching the others, but now turned to Luke. "I won't forget what you taught us," he promised. "Though I know we can't use the Force back home. And… when you said that we three should loose touch, did you mean it?"

"I'm only repeating what Obi-Wan told me. I wouldn't worry- the Force can have a funny sense of humour sometimes."

The other grinned as he decoded Luke's words. "Bye, Luke. Thank you, again."

Then the two groups stood face-to-face for the last time, sad smiles on their lips. "You know, if you ever _do _find a way back, we'll be waiting here for you." Han gestured at the surroundings. "I mean, not _here_ here, but in the galaxy."

"Somewhere." Leia added.

"Somewhere." Han agreed with a nod.

Harrison smirked. "Sure, we'll remember."

Apparently out of nowhere, Obi-Wan appeared behind the Americans. Luke seemed to be expecting it, but Leia and Han jumped at him suddenly showing up. Mark shook his head and waved goodbye to the others, and action mirrored by Carrie and Harrison.

"See you," Carrie glanced at the Jedi spirit. "This isn't gonna hurt, right?"

He laughed. "No. Just watch yourselves on the way out."

As he spoke, the background swirled in a familiar way, until the Rebels weren't recognisable. A bright light shone from below, what used to be the ground. Carrie clapped her hands over her eyes, and Harrison and Mark covered their faces. Then, with a sharp _swish, _the floor abruptly returned beneath their feet.

"Woah!" Mark fell, just managing to catch himself before he crashed into the bookshelf.

The three took a moment to get their breath back, then shared an amazed look.

"Was that…" Carrie started.

"Carrie! Is that you?" A woman's voice came from the lobby.

"Shoot. Gotta go." Carrie gave the others a quick smile. "It was nice to meet you."

Harrison helped Mark up. He blinked and rubbed his eyes. "You too, Carrie. Hey- take care of yourself."

"You… you too." Once again the shy thirteen-year-old, she nodded briefly and ran off to her teacher.

"You okay, buddy?" Harrison realised how young Mark looked when he wasn't wielding a lightsabre or using the Force to fight.

The teenager frowned, confused. "I have no clue what just happened."

"Listen, we can't tell anyone about this. No matter what, we tell no one. Okay?" The older man glanced at Mark. "I'm serious. People will think we've gone crazy or somethin'."

"Got it. I-"

Mark stopped short as the librarian rounded the corner of the bookshelf. "Yeah, and I… probably need to go home, now."

Nodding his head, Harrison suddenly reached out to stop Mark. "Wait- we'll see each other again, right? What Luke said…"

"I don't know how, but yeah, I hope. Say, in ten years. We'll meet in Los Angeles, and Carrie will be an actress, I'll be in the army, and you'll be a-"

"-carpenter." Harrison finished. "Weird job, I know, but I don't mind it."

"See you then." Mark grinned and shook Harrison's hand.

"You got it."

That's the end of the main story! I'm fairly sure I'm going to post an epiloge though... if I get the chance to write it... thanks for reading & reviewing- I hope you liked it!


End file.
